


Boop

by icanseethroughtimesstuff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Badass Najia Khan, Cats being bastards, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury, SO FLUFFY, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaz on Painkillers, jk I love cats, nothing non-consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanseethroughtimesstuff/pseuds/icanseethroughtimesstuff
Summary: Thanks to a particularly annoying cat, Yaz is injured in the line of duty.  They give her the strong stuff at the hospital and when the Doctor comes to visit, she reveals a bit more than she intended to.





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had months ago that would not leave me alone. It's around 4000 words of absolute fluff and I think it's cute, hopefully you'll like it too, enjoy!

Yaz wondered how her life had come to this as she shimmied her way up the tree.  When she was going through training a few years ago she imagined making a real difference in the community, showing people a different type of police officer than they were perhaps used to, one that cared about them, one they could trust.  She didn’t imagine rescuing a supremely unconcerned looking ginger tom that had decided to climb a tree, his terrified and tearful owner begging Yaz to save him.

Yaz was fully aware this was normally a job for the fire brigade, but it wasn’t an enormously tall tree and she was in good shape thanks to all the extra exercise she was getting these days.  One look in the distraught face of the poor old woman the cat belonged to and her decision was made.  Discarding her hat and heavy body armour, she set to work.

She’d almost reached the cat when she realised the branch it was sitting on would never support her weight.  She looked around, pondering what to do when she noticed a much thicker, if shorter branch just underneath the one the cat was sat on and figured that if she was careful she could use it to boost herself up, grab the cat and twist back towards the trunk.

Making her mind up she swung her leg towards the branch, gingerly putting weight on it to check its sturdiness.  Satisfied it would hold her up for long enough, she managed to manoeuvre both her feet across, slowly letting go of the trunk with one arm to reach for the cat.

It was at this point that several things happened at once.

The little old woman called up to ask how things were going which distracted Yaz, just as the cat decided it was bored of the tree-top.  It shot along the branch in her direction, jumped onto her head and pushed off onto another branch, hopping from one to another in an impressive feat of acrobatics before finally reaching the ground.

Yaz however saw none of this as the momentum of the cat hitting her overbalanced her and she toppled from the tree.  She only had time for one thought to pass through her mind before hitting the ground. It was:

_I really bloody hate cats._

*****

The first thing Yaz became aware of, when she could be aware of anything again, was a dull throbbing ache both in the back of her head and in her chest.  She attempted to move, only for the aches to become stabbing pains.  She cried out as a gentle hand on her shoulder held her in place.

“She’s waking up.  Stay still love, you’re safe.”

She gingerly opened her eyes to a clean white room, her mother sitting in a chair by her bed and a nurse hovering in the doorway.

“I’ll go and fetch the doctor, let him know she’s awake,” the nurse said as she left the room.

“The Doctor’s here?” Yaz mumbled groggily, trying to figure out how she got here from the tree.

“Not that Doctor,” her mum replied distractedly, hand still on her shoulder holding her in place, “you’re in the hospital, the nurse has gone to find Dr Singh, he’s been looking after you since you came in.”

“Why does everything hurt?”  Yaz winced at the light in the room, the pain creeping towards unmanageable levels.

“Because you decided it would be a good idea to climb a tree and rescue a cat instead of waiting for the fire brigade,” Najia replied frustratedly, her worried frown belying her tone.  “What the bloody hell were you thinking?”

Yaz was granted a reprieve from answering by the arrival of a man in blue scrubs, presumably Dr Singh.

“Hello Miss Khan, nice to see you’re back with us.  How are you feeling?” he asked as he scanned her notes.

“Oh you know, I’ve been better,” she replied attempting to sit up and glaring at her mum as she continued to hold her down.  The look she received in response told her she’d have worse things to worry about than a headache if she didn’t keep still.

“I gathered as much,” Dr Singh chuckled, “we’ll have to see what we can do about that.”  He briefly checked the monitors by her bed then, seemingly satisfied, he took a seat in the only other available chair in the room on the opposite side of the bed to Najia.  “So, could you tell me what the last thing you remember is, Miss Khan?”

She briefly recounted her adventure in the tree up to the point of her falling.  “That’s as far as I remember,” she finished.

He nodded.  “In retrospect that’s probably for the best, it was a nasty fall.  You hit your head rather hard.  Mercifully there was no permanent damage but you’ll no doubt be feeling the effects of a concussion for a while.  The fact that your memory is intact is a good sign at any rate.  You also cracked a few ribs and dislocated your right shoulder, which was reset while you were unconscious.”

Yaz looked down and noticed the sling on her arm.  She’d completely overlooked it until then due to the more intense pain in her head and chest which she now realised must be the broken ribs.

“We’ll be keeping you in for another few days at least just to make sure the head injury isn’t more severe than it seems.  Would you say you’re in a lot of pain?”

She attempted to shake her head which turned out to be a bad idea.  She let out an involuntary whimper and clutched her head with her left hand, groaning as she unwittingly moved her torso in the process, aggravating her damaged ribs.  She elected to ignore the deep sigh of frustration that came from the direction of her mother.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the doctor smiled gently.  The nurse returned to the room with a tray which she set down on a table that she wheeled to the doctor.  “Given the severity of your injuries I’m recommending an injection of morphine.  It will help with the pain but it may make you a bit dazed.  I won’t be able to give you any more for six hours, but I’ll give you another dose when it wears off if needs be.  Is that alright with you?”

Normally Yaz would argue, say she’d be fine with a few paracetamol and some sleep but honestly, she’d never been in this much pain in her life.  She nodded and turned to her mother while the nurse swabbed her arm with rubbing alcohol.  Najia gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly when she winced from the prick of the needle.

“All done,” said Dr Singh a few moments later, “I’ll leave you to get some rest.  If you need anything give us a shout.”  With that he stood and followed the nurse out of the room.

Once they’d gone, Yaz turned to her mother again.  “Sorry I worried you mum.”

“Oh never mind love, I’m just glad you’re alright,” Najia leant across and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  It was something she used to do when her daughters were ill as children and Yaz felt her chest warm.  “Just maybe no more shimmying up trees in future.”  The stern look was back again but there was a twinkle in her eyes that Yaz might have missed if she wasn’t so familiar with it.

Yaz lifted her good hand to her head and gave a two-fingered salute. “Brownies honour,” she grinned, earning a chuckle in response.  The pain was starting to recede but everything suddenly started feel rather foggy, and Yaz leaned back against her pillow.  “I feel really funny,” she said, noticing a slight slur to her words.

“That’ll be the morphine kicking in.  Why don’t you try and get some sleep love?  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Yaz nodded drowsily and closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off.

*****

Yaz had been having a fantastic dream involving an alien planet and running through purple grass hand in hand with the Doctor.  She grumbled as the noise of two people bickering nearby woke her up.  Her head still felt dazed so she couldn’t have been asleep for too long.

“…don’t even know how you got in here, they’re only supposed to let family in, but I won’t let you disturb her, she needs rest.  How did you even know she was here?”

“Stopped at your flat and her dad said there’d been an accident.  I won’t wake her up I promise, I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

The second voice sent a warm feeling shooting through Yaz’s stomach, although in her muddled state she was having trouble placing it.  She opened her eyes and looked towards the door to see the Doctor craning a look over her mum’s shoulder trying to get a look at her.  When she made eye contact Yaz gave her a dopey grin.  “Hello Doctor.”

Distracted by her daughter’s voice, Najia wasn’t quick enough to stop the Doctor sliding past her and into one of the available seats by Yaz’s bed.  She threw up her hands in defeat and sat down in the opposite chair.

“Hi Yaz.” The Doctor smiled down at her, poorly concealed worry in her eyes.  “Your dad told me what happened, how’re you feeling?”

How was she feeling?  Yaz hadn’t had time to assess since being woken up a few short seconds before and it seemed to be taking her brain much longer than usual to process.  The pain in her chest and head was still there but felt like a manageable dull ache rather than the agony she felt earlier.  She was lying in bed with her favourite person in the world sat by her.  Glancing up, she could see Graham and Ryan hovering in the doorway.  Swivelling her head she looked at her mum who was glaring at the Doctor, who only had eyes for Yaz and didn’t seem to notice.

“I feel really good now,” she sighed, grinning at nothing in particular.  Some of the worry seemed to ease from the Doctor’s face.  Yaz frowned.  “Mum isn’t going to make you leave is she?”

She heard her mum sigh.  “If you want her here I won’t kick her out.  The same goes for the rest of your friends too I suppose.”  She beckoned to Ryan and Graham who shuffled in uncomfortably and hovered at the end of her bed.  “I’m just going to go and grab a coffee, I’ll be back in a bit. Do not let her start moving around, she needs to heal.”  The last part was spoken to the Doctor in what Yaz liked to call her mum’s ‘do not test me’ voice.

“Don’t worry, she’s safe with me,” the Doctor replied cheerfully, patting Yaz’s arm that was covered by the sling.

Najia snorted and rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

“So, how are you feeling, love?” Graham asked Yaz, taking the chair just vacated by Najia.

Yaz swung her head around slowly to look at him.  “I feel really great grandad, I don’t know why they won’t just let me leave,” she slurred, then furrowed her brow. “Wait, I don’t call you grandad to I?  That’s what you call him.”  She pointed unsteadily at an alarmed looking Ryan.

“Uh, yeah.  You sure you’re all right?”

Yaz rolled her head around again at the familiar whirring sound coming from her opposite side.  The Doctor was examining the sonic screwdriver with her face scrunched up.  “They’ve given her a good dose of morphine.  It can make you a bit loopy if you’re not used to it.”  Yaz couldn’t tear her eyes away from the Doctor’s face creased in concentration.  The little bump between her eyebrows that she found so adorable was visible, so she did the only thing that made sense to her.

She reached out, pressed her index finger into the little dip and said, “boop”.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, then shifted to looking thoroughly charmed, a small smile gracing her face.  She reached up and took Yaz’s hand off her head, kissed the back of it gently and laid it back on the bed.  She kept her own hand resting on top of it, however, and Yaz took the opportunity to lace their fingers together, making the Doctor’s smile grow.

“I like making you smile like that,” she said dreamily, “you look so pretty.  I mean, you look pretty all the time but you look really pretty when you smile.  And you’re perfect and brave and kind and I want to kiss you like, all the time.  Am I saying this out loud or in my head?” She asked as she heard snickering and a gentle cough from elsewhere in the room.

The Doctor glared across her at Ryan, who was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Out loud I’m afraid.  But don’t worry it can be our secret,” she stage whispered as Yaz’s eyes fluttered closed again.

“Good,” she breathed out, before dropping into unconsciousness again.

*****

She woke up again a bit later, the pain making itself known but her head much clearer.  The lights in her room were dim and Graham and Ryan were nowhere to be seen, but her mum was sat where Graham had been, an empty coffee cup next to her, nose buried in a book.  The Doctor hadn’t moved, still holding her hand like she had no intention of letting go, staring unseeingly at the far wall.

Yaz tried to sit up but groaned in pain, the medication clearly having worn off.  The noise disturbed her mother, who immediately dropped her book and took Yaz’s other hand.

“I’ll go and find the Dr Singh,” the Doctor said, releasing Yaz’s hand after giving a squeeze.  Then she was up and out of the room, Yaz immediately missing her presence.

“She hasn’t moved an inch all afternoon,” Najia said, snaring Yaz’s attention, “honestly I didn’t know she could sit still for that long.”

“How long has it been?” Yaz asked, groggy from what she presumed was a fair amount of sleep.

“All afternoon,” Najia replied, “I tried to get her to go and get some food but she wasn’t having any of it.  The boys went home after a couple of hours but I couldn’t shift her for anything.”

Yaz felt the familiar warmth she always felt these days when thinking about the Doctor fill her insides.  She wasn’t naïve or a child, she knew she had a pretty huge crush on her, and given some of their interactions lately, she had a good idea that it wasn’t entirely one-sided.  Her mind drifted a little, thinking about the conversation they’d had earlier.  The smile slid off her face and her stomach dropped.

 _Oh no.  Oh god.  I told her she was pretty.  I told her I wanted to kiss her.  I touched her head bump!_   The warm feeling had curdled into pure panic now.

“Love, what is it, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Najia asked concernedly, placing the back of her free hand gently against Yaz’s forehead.

Yaz forced a smile back on her face.  “Yeah I’m fine, just sore still.”

“Well I’m not surprised with all these injuries,” Najia replied, just as the Doctor returned with Dr Singh.

“Hello again Miss Khan,” he said cheerfully, “I take it your pain management has worn off.  Are you ready for another dose?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could have something a bit milder,” Yaz asked a touch desperately, “only the morphine made me really out of it.  I just need something to take the edge off so I can relax.”

Dr Singh looked slightly taken aback.  “Well I can certainly manage that, but are you sure you don’t need something stronger?  You seemed to be in considerable pain earlier.”

“I’m sure,” she stated firmly, nodding for emphasis.

“I’ll have the nurse grab something and bring it straight into you then,” he said, “but if your pain becomes unmanageable, please do let me know so I can give you something stronger.”  With that he turned to Najia and the Doctor.  “I’m afraid visiting hours are done for the day now so you’ll have to go home for the night. You can come back any time after nine tomorrow morning.”

Najia stood from her chair followed by the Doctor, a little reluctantly Yaz thought.  “Of course, thank you Dr Singh.”  He nodded to Najia and left.  “Would you like a lift anywhere Doctor?” Najia asked the other woman, turning to face her.

“Nah it’s alright, I land…parked not far away,” the Doctor replied, making rather a performance of gathering her things together.  Najia gave her a confused look, before turning to her daughter and reaching into her bag.

“I picked up your things from work on the way over and grabbed you some bits from home,” she said pulling out Yaz’s street clothes, a set of pyjamas, some toiletries and her mobile phone and setting them on the bed.  “If you think of anything you want me to bring for you tomorrow just send me a text, alright?”

“Course, thanks mum,” Yaz replied, not sure if she wanted her mother to leave so she could talk to the Doctor alone or if she wanted the Doctor to leave with her.  Najia gave her kiss on the head and with a brief ‘goodnight’ to both of them, she was gone.

“So,” the Doctor said, running a hand through her hair and avoiding eye contact, “I can go too if you like.  You can text me too, I have a phone somewhere.  Or I can stay and we can talk.”

“Doctor…”

“We could play cards!  An old friend of mine taught me Bridge,”

“Doctor..”

“if you have any cards cause I don’t.  Or rock, paper, scissors.  Or chess, I don’t have a board but I can remember where all the pieces are meant too be…”

“Doctor!”  Yaz snapped her fingers under the Doctor’s nose to get her attention.  It worked, as she finally stopped rambling and her head whipped to face her.

“Sorry Yaz, got a bit side-tracked there, you really need to stop me doing that.”  She sat back down and made herself comfortable.  Out of the corner of her eye Yaz saw her hand move briefly towards the bed before retracting and settling in her lap.  Her heart dropped a little at that.

Yaz had never been one for holding things back or not saying what she was thinking, but this was a unique situation.  Her candour wasn’t just going to affect her but the Doctor and, more indirectly, Graham and Ryan as well.  Her admission could change the whole dynamic on the Tardis regardless of the outcome and if the Doctor didn’t return her feelings, even if that did seem unlikely given her recent behaviour, the only outcome she could see that made sense would be for her to take a break from their travels to prevent any initial awkwardness.  She knew the Doctor well enough to know she wouldn’t hold anything she said while under the influence against her, but no matter how well she was able to hide it Yaz knew it must make her a little uncomfortable.

“We don’t have to talk at all if you don’t want to,” the Doctor said gently, intruding on Yaz’s thoughts.  Her heart melted a little when she saw the softness in the Doctor’s eyes.  She couldn’t be sure without asking but it seemed like she was being given an out.

There was a tiny voice in her head trying to convince her to take it, to act the fool and pretend she didn’t remember anything of what she said but she quickly dismissed it.  Now that the truth was somewhat out in the open Yaz was unwilling to put the genie back in the bottle.

“No it’s alright, we can talk,” she replied after a pause while she collected her thoughts.  The tension around the Doctor’s eyes that she’d barely noticed until now seemed to vanish into relief, and she relaxed further into her chair.

“Oh, good.  Don’t much like quiet.”

“No kidding,” Yaz teased with a small smile.  The Doctor giggled, dispelling the last of the lingering tension in the air.  Whatever came of this conversation, Yaz knew they’d be okay, that this wonderful woman wouldn’t let her ‘fam’ fall apart over some misplaced feelings.

“So, I remember, by the way.  Everything I said while I was out of it,” she clarified.  She paused, not sure where to go from there.  “Any thoughts?” she finished lamely, cringing as she said it.

“Um, yeah, a few,” the Doctor frowned thoughtfully, fingers tapping against her knee as she stared at the far wall.  Yaz felt the tension creeping back into her chest slightly.  “How pretty?” she finally said, turning to Yaz with the world’s best poker face.

“I…what?”  Yaz was completely caught off-guard.

“Well, you said I was really pretty, but that’s difficult to quantify.”  Her face started to waver, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“I’m not sure how you’d measure that.”  Yaz pretended to ponder, tapping the fingers of her good hand against her chin, playing along.  “I mean you are the prettiest person I’ve ever seen.”  She glanced sidelong at the Doctor and was delighted to see a blush develop across her pale cheeks, and she gave up trying to maintain the pretense, a huge grin lighting up her face.

“Still not as pretty as you,” she replied, then blushed even redder realising what she’d just said.

“Agree to disagree.”  Just as Yaz was about to reach for her hand, the nurse came in to administer Yaz’s medication.  Fortunately she didn’t stay long, just made sure she took the pills, made a pointed comment about visiting time being over, made sure she was comfortable and left.

“So I guess you have to go soon,” Yaz sighed regretfully as the Doctor shrugged.

“Suppose so.  Worst comes to worst there’s always this.”  She pulled the psychic paper out of her pocket, wafting it around.

“I don’t think I want to push it that badly,” Yaz said cautiously, “I just wanted to make sure things weren’t gonna be awkward.”

The Doctor’s smile softened and this time there was no hesitation as she reached her hand out, taking Yaz’s and immediately stroking her thumb over her palm.  “You definitely don’t need to worry about that.”  She looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Actually, I do have a confession of my own to make.”  She leaned forwards, moving her face towards Yaz’s ear.  Her breath hitched and her heart rate picked up as she felt hot breath against her cheek.  “I want to kiss you all the time too.”  She whispered, and Yaz felt all the air leave her lungs as the Doctor pulled away, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Yaz didn’t think it was possible but her head felt more woolly now than it had done earlier.   “Right, well, um, okay, yeah, good, good,” she somehow managed to stumble out, “that’s…that’s really good.”  She could feel her face warming up the more she rambled on.

“I mean, not all the time,” the Doctor seemed to barely notice Yaz’s rambling as another thought came to her, “I’d have to stop sometimes.  Like when I’m flying the Tardis.  And eating.  And talking, and I talk quite a bit so…”

“Doctor,” Yaz interrupted her yet again, “do you think you want to stop talking and kiss me right now?”  She immediately stopped rambling, her eyes lighting up, nodding furiously.

“Absolutely, but won’t I hurt you?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Yaz smiled, using their connected hands to pull the Doctor in again, keeping the connection loose enough that she can pull away if she wants to.  While she was clearly being cautious, careful not to accidentally catch any of Yaz’s more serious injuries she made no effort to pull away and then finally _finally_ their lips connected and Yaz’s mind went blank.

The kiss started quite gentle, the Doctor holding most of her body up and off Yaz, but very quickly they both forgot where they were and melted into each other.  As soon as the Doctor’s body pressed against hers Yaz gave off an involuntary whimper followed shortly after by a pained yelp as she unconsciously pulled back.

The Doctor followed for half a second before she realised what had happened and sat back up rapidly.  “Oh Yaz I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she winced slightly settling back down, “just caught my ribs a bit that’s all.  I’m alright though,” she continued, noticing the guilt in the Doctor’s eyes.

“You sure?”

“Course,” she smiled, pushing the pain down.  “I think you’d better go before the nurse comes back again though, she looked like she meant business.  Plus those painkillers might not be as strong as the other stuff, but they’re still making me feel a bit tired.”

“Are you sure?” the Doctor asked, uncharacteristically indecisive.

“Yeah, I see you tomorrow anyway.”  She was feeling drowsier by the second as the medication kicked in.  “It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” she mumbled feeling her eyelids start to droop.

She heard the Doctor chuckle from what sounded like the opposite end of a tunnel as she found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer.  She sensed movement next to her and heard her gently say, “sleep well beautiful,” before feeling lips press against her cheek briefly.  The last thing she felt was what seemed to be a finger press against her forehead and the same voice whisper “boop”.

Just before falling into a deep peaceful sleep, she had an inexplicable feeling that she really, really liked cats.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please if you are able leave me a comment, they really do make a huge difference and make me smile like the simple Thasmin loving idiot I am!


End file.
